Even Super Hero Families Have Issues
by Winter Waters
Summary: What happens when someone from the team speaks without thinking, much less all of them? When they all seem to forget their filters, even Donatello. Words hurt and especially when someone's life may be cut short because of them, even super hero families have issues.
1. Steve's Part

**A/N:****This was supposed to be a one-shot that went into the _Avengers Chronicles_, but that didn't happen. Marie-Nomad gave me an idea of what if Tony went silent on the other Avengers. Well, this started off as that, but turned into something completely different. This became _Even Super Families Have Issues_. I will work on another version of this for the _Chronicles_, add more humor and less depressing moments. The good news is that this story is completely finished before posting, so enjoy the regular updates unlike my other ones...sorry about that...kill me later? Winter!**

* * *

**Steve's Part  
**

_**Hour One**_

He stepped off the elevator and immediately went into alert. There was something wrong, something did not feel right. His quick eyes flicked around the room, taking in the quiet defeated postures of the bravest people he knew. It looked like they had just met Death and lost their most prized possessions all at the same time. These were the thoughts that ran through Phil Coulson's head as he looked around the living room in the Avengers' Tower. They were all seated apart from one another with looks of dejection and misery on their faces.

Bruce stared with such profound longing at the stairs that led down to Tony's lab. Natasha fingered her knife, as if doing harm on someone would help the situation. Clint frowned at the vents when he found out that they were sealed shut by Jarvis, not allowing him to sneak into Tony's lab. Steve stood at the head of the stairs, willing his friend to open his lab and bring life back into the Tower. Thor, who was back for a while from Asgard, sat in the chair, determined not to move until Tony came back up.

"What happened?" Phil asked as he stepped away from the elevator, breaking the silence. No one spoke, leaving the Tower that was once full of life, silent and dead. "Again, what happened?"

"I think we broke Tony." Clint finally said, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You broke Tony?" Phil questioned looking around. "Broke him like you broke Captain America? Why the hell isn't he in the hospital?!" Phil demanded.

"No, he is physically fine." Bruce exclaimed.

"Then, please explain to me so I can go explain to Fury why his Star-Squad is not mission-ready." Phil demanded.

At that time, the door to elevator from Tony's lab opened and out walked the man that everyone was wanting to see.

"Stark!" Steve and Clint exclaimed as he walked past them.

"Tony…listen…" Bruce tried to explain at the same time.

Natasha put down the knife and followed Tony's every move with her eyes.

"Friend…" Thor asked quietly as Tony continued to walk past everyone, not speaking or even looking at them.

Phil watched with actual growing concern for one annoying Anthony Edward Stark who completely ignored everyone in the room. He watched as he went into the kitchen and came back out and went back to his lab. Not one word at all uttered.

"I never knew that Tony could go this long without speaking." Clint replied as he slumped back onto the grown.

"I never thought I would miss the sound of his voice." Steve admitted and sat next to Clint and waited for Tony to reappear. Bruce, Thor, and Natasha sighed in agreement.

Phil shook his head, "What happened?"

"We broke Tony and now he won't speak to us. He even made Jarvis go silent and now Jarvis won't speak to us." Clint mumbled.

"And what did you do to break Tony?" Phil asked, his patience coming to an end.

The team remained quiet, looking everywhere but at each other. Phil sighed in annoyance once more. "Jarvis," he questioned tentatively, "do you happened to know what is wrong with Mr. Stark?" He waited, hoping the A.I. would answer.

None was forth coming, sighing he dug out his cell phone and called one of the three people who could get a rise out of Tony. Putting the phone up to his ear, waiting for her to pick up on the line.

"Pepper Potts."

"Pepper, Phil. Have you talked to Tony today?" He asked. He looked around and found himself the center of attention of the for every villian's worst nightmare.

"Phil," she sighed over the line, "yea, he called me. He won't tell me what's wrong. All he told me was that if anyone from the team called to not speak of him to them. I was actually fixing to call you."

"That is what I was afraid you would say." Phil sighed.

"Phil, I love you dearly as a friend and you have become a friend to both me and Tony. I am going to need you to fix this before I get back from this business trip in Hong Kong. You have twelve hours, Phil. Fix it." Pepper replied hanging up.

Phil glared around the room and took a deep breath. "That is enough! Everyone on the couch! Now!" He shouted for extra measure when they just stared at him. When they were all situated, he continued.

"Now, tell me what exactly happened?" Phil asked taking a slow breath to calm his anger.

Still no one spoke, "What are you Five? You each are one of the most respected, feared, loved beings on this freaking planet and you are acting like you five damn years old. Now, somebody better start talking and tell me what the hell happened today!" Phil exploded.

Bruce sighed and leaned forward. "We said some things."

Phil waited but no one expanded on what Bruce said. "And exactly what did you say?"

"Well, it is not exactly what we said, but how we said it." Clint replied.

"And when we said it." Natasha offered quietly.

"It was pretty mean." Steve continued.

"It was unworthy of the man we spoke of." Thor finished.

"For the love of… I have twelve hours…TWELVE HOURS to fix this before Pepper gets home. She may not be freaky strong or self healing anymore, but I still would not want to mess with that woman when it concerns her freaking HUSBAND! So, TELL ME!" Phil yelled.

"You know, you were never this loud before you fake-died." Clint muttered.

"He faked-died and changed?" Natasha replied out of the corner of her mouth.

They feel silent, when they realized they were waiting on a joke made by Tony they grimaced and slumped down even more.

"Steve?" Phil turned to Steve.

"We were on a mission the other day and well, we were irritated. Tony would not stop talking or joking and it was distracting because we were listening." Steve said.

"And that is different from any other mission with Tony how?" Phil questioned.

When no one answered, Phil had finally reached his patience end. "The next time I ask a question and no one answers there will be a punishment. The punishment would be that I taser you, tie you to a chair, and force you to watch Dr. Phil."

All the Avengers flinched in horror at the thought of having to watch a living nightmare. "What happened to Super Nanny?" asked Clint, who _did not_ let out a manly, whimper.

"You are not worthy of the Super Nanny. Now, do we understand?" Phil asked and everyone nodded. "Ok, now let us start from the beginning. Steve, what was the mission?"

Steve sighed, "The mission was supposed to be simple…"

_**The Mission **_

"Alright, everyone, we are only here to see if Hydra and Doom have actually combined forces. We are based off rumors right now and Fury wants to be sure. We are only to hear and confirm, not to be seen and fight." Steve ordered as he looked around the table to his fellow teammates. His eyes staring intently at Tony.

"Hey! Don't you be staring at me with that silent order! I can behave." Tony pretended to be affronted.

"Sure, Tony. If you say so." Clint laughed and clasped his friend on the shoulder next to him. "We will pretend to believe you."

"People, I cannot stress to you how important this mission is. It is a simple get in and get out mission without being seen." Fury expressed.

"If it is such a mission, why are you sending all of us in? Surely Barton and I will be the most logical choice." Natasha asked.

Fury nodded in agreement. "I'm sending the entire team in case you or Barton are seen. I do not want to take any chances in this. The _Fantastic Four_ are in serious recovery after their last battle. If Doom and Hydra are working together…the weapons those two can make together will be extremely dangerous to the public."

"Still, the less people who go in the less the chance at being seen. So, Nat, you and Barton are going to go in, confirm or deny the rumors and get out. The rest of the team is going to be on stand-by in case by some unlucky miracle, you two _are seen_, we can be there to get you guys out of there safely." Steve explained.

"If that is the case…you guys don't need me. I get extremely bored waiting around and not doing nothing. Can I take the day off?" Tony asked.

Steve rolled his eyes and fought down the urge to strangle his teammate and friend. "No Tony, you cannot take the day off. We may need Iron Man to fly them out."

"That is what you have Point Break for." Tony replied.

"Tony, you are going and that is final!" Steve snapped.

"Yes Dad." Tony muttered.

Clint laughed and shook his head. That is at least one good thing about Stark, he does know how to make people laugh.

"Alright, let's go." Steve said walking out from the room.

* * *

As always, love it, hate it, but review it! Winter :)


	2. Thor's Part

_**Hour Two **_

"…and we were off." Steve said.

Phil nodded and looked around, "Thor, what happened after you all left the helicarrier?"

Thor leaned back and sighed, "Well, we were in the tiny airship…

"It's a jet." Clint supplied.

"Right, we were in the jet and Clint and Tony were arguing…"

"…play arguing…" Clint interrupted again.

"Right," Phil sighed, "Thor, continue, please."

"…well, they were arguing and then the good captain jumped in…

_**The Mission Continued **_

"…and for the last time would you both shut up!" Steve yelled.

Both Tony and Clint shut up and looked at Steve. "What has his panties in a wad?" Clint asked after a minute.

"I don't know; maybe Hill isn't putting out?" Tony questioned.

"Huh, I hope that they fix that soon…Cap really needs to relax…and no Tony! We are not listening to AC/DC again!" Clint replied turning the radio back off.

"But it is so quiet and annoying!" Tony whined.

"That is because we are supposed to be silent on a super stealthy secret mission Stark." Natasha muttered from her seat beside Clint.

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Nat, "Did you really just say super stealthy secret mission?"

"I'm trying to explain it in a language you might actually understand." Nat replied.

"Ha! I think that it is actually your brain cells dying from actually watching…" Tony started to say only to find that Natasha moved and was now holding a blade to his neck.

"I thought we promised to keep that to ourselves." Nat whispered her voice filled with ill intent.

"Yea…right. Mouth shut now." Tony mumbled.

"Good." Nat said, sitting back down.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked.

"Nothing. Oh look, we're here." Natasha smiled.

"Alright, team. This is the plan. Widow, you and Hawk are the ones going in. Thor, go up high and be ready to fry anyone that follows them out. Bruce and I will stay here and man the jet in case we need to take off immediately it will be ready to go. Tony, make sure the perimeters are clear there is no one that will come looking."

"I thought this was going to be an easy job…you know, Clint and Nat doing all the hard work while I sit back and enjoy a scotch." Tony groaned.

"You brought scotch with you on a mission! Tony this isn't the time for drinking!" Captain America snapped.

"I was joking…seriously, when we get home, I am locking you and Hill in a room till she puts out. You seriously need to get that cherry popped."

The jet fell into silence.

"I believe it would be a good time to disembark from this airship." Thor wisely stated. No one else said a word while they got into position.

* * *

So...yea...hang on guys...I promise the good stuff is coming soon!

Winter :)


	3. Clint's Part

_**Hour Three**_

"…I did not hear much after I got to higher ground." Thor finished.

Phil nodded, "Thank you." He turned and looked at Clint, "Your turn."

"Why can't Widow go first?" Clint groaned.

"Because, he knows that I will tell him whatever parts you decide to leave out." Natasha grinned evilly at her partner and friend.

"Evil Russian Mistress." Clint grumbled.

"Clinton, I am waiting." Phil sighed.

Clint flinched at hearing his name, "Uh, right. Continuing."

Phil waved his hand impatiently at Clint.

"Nat and I were making our way into the building…"

_**The Mission Continued**_

Clint took the lead, using his freaky eyesight to find places where people would be hiding. He felt confident with Natasha at his back and the rest of the team waiting to rush in from the sidelines. It wasn't until recently that Clint knew what it felt like to have a team to back you up, but now that he did, he didn't know how he actually survived without them. That is until Tony gets on his nerves at least.

Speaking of which, Tony was being a little too quiet, Clint thought. He went into a corner and waited for Widow to join him. He hand signed, _something is wrong._

_What do you mean?_ She signed back.

_It's too quiet. _Clint replied

She nodded her understanding and sunk back further into the dark corner to radio Steve. "Cap, what's going on outside?"

"It's all clear here. How is going in there?"

"Hawk's on edge, something is up. Iron Man, how is the perimeter?" She waited for a response, but none was forth coming.

"Stark? Now isn't the time for games." Cap's voice came over the comm.

"Great, he is goofing off again." Clint muttered.

"Dammit, Stark! This isn't the time." Cap muttered.

"When isn't he goofing off?" Natasha muttered into the radio.

"Sometimes, I really wish he would grow up." Bruce answered back.

"We can only set examples and one day he may learn to follow." Thor replied. He was glad to finally learn how to work the comm. without frying it, much to Tony's happiness as well.

"Look, this isn't getting the mission done. Widow, you and Hawk continue with your part, I'll send Thor to fly around for Stark. I swear if he is sitting in another donut drinking, I am personally going to kill him." Cap ordered.

Clint shook his head and peered out around the corner. He signaled to move forward slowly crept toward the end of the hall. Natasha was right behind him when it happened. It all fell to shit. They were swarmed within seconds. Natasha and Clint split into action quickly and quietly dispatching the enemy.

They ran down the hall, killing anyone that stood in their paths, when they made it to the center rooms and stood in the middle of video central.

"Ah, shit, we have a major malfunction guys." Clint said walking up to the center console.

"What is it?" Captain America asked.

"They fucking got Iron Man."

* * *

oooo...I knows I is evil...I really is...but's I make it up to you...I promise...Winter :)


	4. Natasha's Part

_**Hour Four**_

Phil rocked back on his heels. "They captured Tony. Why the hell wasn't this in the report?"

Steve looked down, "Because Tony asked us not to put in there, and we owed it to him. It was our fault that he was in that position to begin with."

Phil sighed and sat back down. "I do not think that I am quite following you all. It is your fault that Tony Stark was captured?"

"Yes." They all answered quietly.

Phil looked around, "Natasha, why don't you take over."

_**The Mission Continued**_

"Shit." Natasha muttered as she watched them jerk Tony to his feet by hooking him to a crane. "Cap, someone needs to get down there now."

"Copy. Bruce is on the way and Thor is covering him. You two get out of there. I'll take care of the front."

Natasha and Clint made their way back to Captain America. They fought and dove out of the way of incoming bullets. Clint shot arrow after arrow while Natasha threw her knives and stole the bad guy's guns.

What seemed like an hour was only ten minutes when they met up with Captain. Natasha wiped her forehead and nodded to Steve. "Tony?"

"Bruce and Thor are handling it. Come on, we're meeting with them. Let's move it." Captain said turning and running to where Bruce had reported Tony's location was. They moved as a team and ran to where they could hear the Hulk screaming.

They saw the night sky turning to day with Thor's lightening. They ran up as Thor landed beside them. "What the hell is going on?" Clint yelled as soon as Thor touched down.

"I am not for sure. I was doing an overlook when I heard the Iron Man scream. I rushed to his side as soon as I could. By the time I got there, they had already strung him up on the great metal arm." Thor explained. They all turned when the Hulk roared as he flew through the air.

The crane that still held Tony was swinging back into place when Hulk landed next to them. "Tony? Tony?! Can you hear us? Tony?" Steve shouted through the comm.

"Great, the one time we want him to speak and he doesn't." Clint muttered, his voice laced with worry.

They watched as the enemies started a huge fire underneath Tony's suit. "If that thing gets any hotter, Tony's suit is going to melt onto him." Natasha remarked. They turned when they heard Bruce groaned. And this wasn't the first time that Natasha was glad that Tony invented pants that stretched when Bruce Hulked out.

Clint reached down and helped him to his feat. "Bruce, what happened?"

"Don't have time; Tony isn't going to make it. We need to get him down now." Bruce managed to gasp out.

* * *

I know it's short, but Nat isn't really talkative most times anyhow...Winter


	5. Bruce's Part

_**Hour Five**_

Phil stared at team. He really stared at them. They all looked liked they have aged a decade. There were worried lines surrounding their eyes. There was also so much pain and worry in their eyes as well that Phil sat back felt the weight of it settle on his shoulders. Bruce looked the most concerned, seeing how Tony was his best friend.

"Bruce…" Phil started but Bruce shook his head.

"No, I can't. Not this part, I can't even think about this part without wanting to bang my head into wall and brain myself." He said, looking so forlorn at Phil.

"I need to know, Bruce. I need to know, so that I can find a way to help Tony. You owe him that much." Phil stated.

Bruce sighed and leaned back. He turned and stared out the window and thought to himself. In his mind, he could still see the Iron Man hanging from the crane with the fire growing beneath growing hotter by the minute. He kept hearing the static coming over the comm.. The static were Tony's voice was supposed to be.

"I remember the silence more than anything. You would have thought that a scene like that would have caused the noise to be deafening, but all I heard was the silence. The silence where Tony's voice was supposed to be." Bruce said quietly.

"I can still see the orange glow of the fire and I couldn't hear a damn thing. It was the most unnatural thing I have ever felt. Tony was just hanging there, so still. And all I can hear in my head is everything that we have all said and wondering if whether or not Tony heard us."

"Bruce, what happened after you all got back together?" Phil asked quietly.

"What happened? What happened was…"

_**The Mission Continued**_

"…Before they booted me over here, I felt the heat. I don't know what they are burning, but Tony's suit can't withstand that kind of heat for long." Bruce panted.

Clint and Steve reached down and hauled Bruce to his feet. Steve turned to Thor, "Can you fly and get him down?"

Thor looked at the entrapment and nodded. "You'll take care of the men on the ground."

"We got you covered." Natasha replied, bringing out her gun. "Just make sure you get Tony down safely."

Steve looked around at his team and nodded to them. "Let's save the inspiring speeches after we save our brother." With that he raced into the foray and started demolishing anyone that got into his way. He heard the roar as Bruce transformed once more into the Hulk and waylaid into the battle, ignoring the small sting of bullets. Clint and Natasha took out any stragglers that try to rush in and help their comrades.

Thor flew up to where Tony was and started trying to release him. Thor felt the heat from the flames below and saw that the cables were starting to melt into the suit.

"Hold on my friend, We will get you down." Thor grunted as he tried to untangle Iron Man. He ignored the searing heat for as long as he could. He took off again and flew higher up to cool off and breath in some cool air. He flew down to the ground. "There is a problem."

Clint dodged a bullet and loosed an arrow without breaking eye contact with Thor. "What's the problem?"

"I can't stay in the air long enough to untangle him and be able to catch him at the same time, he will fall into the fire." Thor said.

"Hulk catches metal man." The Hulk said.

Captain America groaned in frustration as reinforcements battled to the fore front. "Thor, you and Hulk do what you can. We will keep them busy down here." Thor nodded and flew back up to the still silent Tony.

Hulk roared and waited for his chance. Thor landed on the crane and loosed a lightening at the cables. He heard the metal groan as the heat started weakening the support of the crane. He shot the lightening faster and faster, trying to get his friend free. He shot one more and yelled for the Hulk as Tony free fell into the blazing inferno below.

* * *

So...review...feed my ego...it's wilting...or something like that. Love it, hate it, but review it! Winter


	6. Collected Memories

**_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and PMs. I promise you that I am reading them and taking your suggestions seriously. Skywright, you wanted longer chapters, so therefore I am combining two chapters at a time for the rest of the story. So, you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Hour Six_**

Phil stared in wonder of the team. He always believed that they would be a great team, a great family, if they could just work together. And here, in front of his eyes now, they were that family. A family that was hurting and longed for one of their own. Phil was proud, but the worry for Tony pushed forward into his mind. He turned and looked at Bruce who stared at the stairs leading down to Tony's lab with such pain that Phil's heart constricted for him.

"What happened? Did the Hulk catch Tony? Bruce!" Phil asked.

Bruce turned to his handler with quiet tears on his face. "The Hulk caught him and we got him back safely onto the ship and headed back to shield."

"What happened?" Phil looked around at the Avengers. "What happened next?!"

The team looked at each other and looked away in shame. Their memories overwhelming and as one, they told the next part of the story.

**_The Mission Continued_**

"Hulk set him there!" Steve yelled as they ran onto the jet and rushed to get it ready for takeoff.

Natasha and Thor stood at the open door and shot at anyone who tried to come closer to the jet. Barton ran to the pilot seat and rushed to get it flight ready. Within minutes they were lifting off the ground and the door was closing, letting Thor and Natasha rush to Tony's side.

Natasha gasped when she say the half melted Iron Man suit laying in front of her. Somewhere in there was her annoying friend and brother, who was still silent.

Bruce had managed to change back into human form and was crouched down beside Tony trying to get his mangled suit off of him.

"Tony, can you hear us? Say something! Come on, let us know that you still alive!" Bruce pleaded.

"Nat, what's going on with Stark?" Clint demanded from the front. Tony was the closest friend that he had if you didn't count Natasha, and Clint was determined to make sure his friend was still alive.

"Bruce is trying to get the suit off now." Natasha replied, anxious to do something but stand there, but she couldn't bring herself to get in Bruce's way.

"Thor! Help me get this off of Tony, the manual releases where melted beyond recognition." Bruce demanded. Thor rushed down beside Tony and reached for the chest plate. He ignored the heat and pulled with his might and flinched in horror at the squishing sound that it made.

"Steve! See if you can get Tony's face plate off!" Bruce ordered.

Steve nodded and raced around to Tony's head and looked for the release manual. Finding it, he pressed it and pulled for the suit to release the helmet. He tossed it behind him and immediately focused on the unconscious Tony. "Stark! Stark! Come on, wake up! I am ordering you to wake up!" Steve begged.

Natasha relayed the progress to Clint and kept her hands clasped together in prayer mode, even though she wasn't praying. It couldn't hurt, right?

Bruce reached up and tapped Tony's face. "Please, Please, Please, Please, wake up Tony! Say something, anything! Please! WAKE UP!" Bruce roared, his fright release some of the Hulk's pent up energy.

Tony gasped and sat up. He screamed in agony when he felt his burns on his lower back and legs move. He screamed and screamed until Bruce took his hand and helped to calm him down.

"That's it Tony. Breath In. Breath Out. One breath at a time." Bruce counted and held onto Tony to reassure himself that his friend was alive and breathing.

Steve crouched down in front of Tony and stared at him in relief. Besides screaming, Tony hasn't said a word yet, and it was starting to worry his team. "Tony? How are you feeling? Say something."

Tony's brown eyes met Steve's blue ones and Steve was floored by the anger and hurt in his eyes. "Why? It seems that you all would prefer if I would shut and grow up, right? So, that's what I'm going to do, if it pleases you, I think that I'll just rest up."

The team immediately felt the shame and regret as Tony looked so hurt and broken, not by their enemies, but by them, his friends and teammates.

"To..Tony, you need to get checked out by the doctors. You need to go to the hospital." Bruce said.

"No. I just want to go home and to my lab. Either you drop me off there, or I tell JARVIS to bring me another suit." Tony said, his jaw set into a stubborn line.

"Tony…" Bruce said, reaching for his friend, only to have Tony flinch back from him. Bruce looked down at his hands in misery. Tony had been the only person to really accept and help him to accept the Hulk, and now he felt like he had betrayed that friendship and bond.

The rest of the trip home was in silence with Tony not looking at anyone. He wouldn't let anyone see to his burns, even though they pained him greatly by what his teammates could see. They dropped him off at the Tower and pasted smiles onto their faces and lied to Coulson and Fury.

They came home to find Tony shut in his lab with all entrances into the lab sealed. They found the Tower cold and silent as JARVIS no longer greeted them. They sat and waited for Tony to appear and to light up their worlds again.

And that was how Phil found them, still waiting for Tony.

* * *

**_Hour Seven_**

Phil sat back and rubbed his hand on his face. He didn't know what to say and nothing in his training could prepare for him for a situation like this.

The team looked at him; he could see the hope in their eyes for him to help fix this. To help fix their family. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Agent Coulson, you are requested by Mr. Stark to come to the lab. He asks that you come alone."

Phil looked at the ceiling in wonder and nodded, he knew that Tony was watching him and the team. Bruce looked hurt when Phil was the one that Tony called for, but he couldn't really blame him.

Phil headed down to the lab, carrying the Avengers hope with him. He waited for JARVIS to open the and admit him. He heard the click as the door locked behind him. He stared around in the semi dark lab looking for Tony.

He spotted his quarry on the bench laying face down with his shirt off. Phil walked closer and looked at the burns that marred the Billionaire's body. He grimaced at the angry, red puckered skin on his lower back and legs.

"Tony…" Phil said, wheeling a chair closer to his charge and friend.

Tony shook his head and laid in silence. He turned his head to Phil and stared at him for the better part of thirty minutes. Phil waited for him to talk, and knowing the cause to his friend's pain, he was willing to wait for as long as it took. They stared at each other in the growing darkness, and finally, Tony let it out.

"I thought that they knew me, I thought…I thought they understood." Tony whispered.

"Tony, the team has told me about the mission from their side of things, and they didn't leave anything out. There is, there is just one thing, I need to know your part. How did you get caught?" Phil asked.

Tony stared at Phil for a bit more, "Is that what you were all talking about?" Tony asked nodding his head to the screen that showed the living area. It showed that none of the Avengers have moved from where Phil has left them.

Phil nodded the affirmative, "and now, I would like to know your part."

Tony nodded and quietly began his part. "I was doing a perimeter…

**_Tony's Part of the Mission_**

Tony flew quietly around the perimeter and reporting in that all was quiet. He flew to a roof of an outbuilding and told JARVIS to do a body heat scan of the surrounding area. It was then when it happened. He was trapped into a wire net that sent small emp pulses into his suit cutting off his suits power along with JARVIS. He managed to turn his head and saw Victor and Hydra walking up to him.

"They come like bees to honey and a perfect demonstration of a way to cut this threat down to a unnecessary problem." Hydra explained to Doom who walked around Tony, his cloak billowing softly in the light wind.

"I like it. I may have need for it. As for you, I have this radio device that can pick up any interfering channels without anyone knowing that you are listening. Shall we try it out? Where there is one Avenger, there are more." Doom smiled behind his mask and pulled the interference transmitter out.

He carefully turned the knobs until everyone on the small roof could hear Black widows voice coming through loud and clear.

"…_going on outside?" Natasha asked._

_"It's all clear here. How is going in there?"_

_"Hawk's on edge, something is up. Iron Man, how is the perimeter?" She waited for a response, but none was forth coming._

_"Stark? Now isn't the time for games." Cap's voice came over the comm._

"Well, considering now that I am at the mercy of two evil freaks with major Daddy issues, I agree, it is not the time for games." Tony replied and waited for the team to bust into action and come save him for once.

_"Great, he is goofing off again." Clint muttered._

"Hey, when my life is in danger, I don't goof…well, much." Tony demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, did I not mention that you no longer able to communicate to your team?" Hydra laughed

_"Dammit, Stark! This isn't the time." Cap muttered._

_"When isn't he goofing off?" Natasha muttered into the radio._

Tony lean back down to the ground and listened once as his team and family finally exclaimed how they really felt.

_"Sometimes, I really wish he would grow up." Bruce answered back._

Tony flinched inside the suit as Doom and Hydra laughed. Tony held back the stab of pain that shot into his heart when he heard his best friend exclaimed his most inner thought.

_"We can only set examples and one day he may learn to follow." Thor replied._

Great, even the Shakespear wannabe is in on it. Tony thought to himself as Doom and Hydra exclaimed as one by one The Avengers unleashed on an unsuspecting Tony.

_"Look, this isn't getting the mission done. Widow, you and Hawk continue with your part, I'll send Thor to fly around for Stark. I swear if he is sitting in another donut drinking, I am personally going to kill him." Cap ordered._

For once, Tony agreed with Captain Prudence, he didn't know how much more he could take anymore anyway.

"Mr. Stark," Victor said hooking him up onto a crane, "it does not seem that you team really cares about you."

"Maybe, you should consider coming to our side. Least then you would never have to worry about whether we are lying to you about how we feel, we would always let you know that we do not like you." Hydra said as he signaled for his man to lift Iron Man up onto the crane.

Tony struggled, trying to think of any way to bring his suit back online. He was still trying as he felt himself be lifted up against his free will. He kept trying when he started to feel the heat buildup beneath him.

He kept trying as he heard the roar of the Hulk trying to free him; he listened as he heard the pained groan as the Hulk was hit by the crane like a baseball hit for a homerun.

He heard Thor as he tried to free him and he longed to wipe the sweat buildup on his forehead. He could feel his body start to shut down from the heat. The last thing he heard was the Hulk roaring as he free fell, and by that time, Tony didn't care if he lived or die.

* * *

Love it, hate it, review it!


	7. Dr Phil Equals Suicide

**_Hour Eight_**

Phil sighed and stared in wonder at the man before him. "Tony, you know that they really didn't mean any of that…they, they just became too pigheaded for their own good."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, sure, I'm trying to remember that, but I need a favor Phil. I had Rhodey sneak in through the back way to bring me some burn ointment, I need someone to apply it for me."

Phil stared at Tony and shook his head. He has rarely ever heard Tony ask for help and after everything that the man has been through; Phil couldn't bring himself to even think about denying the request.

Tony grimaced and hissed in pain as Phil gently rubbed the ointment onto his burns. "You know you really should go to the doctor and get these burns checked out."

"No. I am not going anywhere near that Helicarrier so all of S.H.E.I.L.D. can gawk at me." Tony replied.

"At least, talk to Bruce and let him look at this. You don't even have to talk to him, just let him look at this so you don't scar."

Tony grinned, "You just don't want have to deal with Pepper because I'm injured."

Phil laughed, "Your wife can be scary when you are concerned."

Tony nodded in agreement, "So, I should just forgive them."

Phil thought about it for a moment. "They are family Tony, and any family that you belong to is going to have those moments when they just break your heart, but they will never break your soul. They would also be the first ones to protect you. So, forgive them, not only for them, but for yourself as well."

"Maybe you should take over as Dr. Phil." Tony laughed as Coulson shuddered.

"Are you kidding me? That man makes me want to commit suicide."

"Hey, Agent, that's not healthy thinking there." Tony laughed as Phil just waved goodbye and went back to the waiting team.

They all looked up at him as he assessed them. "You all should feel lower than dirt right about now, there is no sugarcoating this. When your brother and teammate needed you the most, you were busy bashing him in with your words. Tony has agreed to talk to you all. He is waiting for you in his lab."

The Avengers jumped and all rushed to the stairs. "WAIT!" Coulson shouted. They stopped and looked at him.

"Bruce, I don't care how much he denies his pain, please check his burns, if he needs to go to the hospital, drug him and call me." Bruce nodded and rushed down the stairs to his friend.

They all waited at the bottom of the stairs as they waited for JARVIS to let them enter.

* * *

**_Hours Nine, Ten, and Eleven _**

They all arranged chairs around Tony and his couch. They waited in silence as Tony stared at them all in each term. Seconds of silence turned into minutes that turned into an hour; each member willing to sit and wait for Tony to say what he needed to say.

"I'm not a man who makes friends easily; I am also not a man that is meant to belong in a family." Tony started, he held up his hand to stop them from speaking.

"I mean, before the Obi thing, I had Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. They were my friends and my family. I did everything to try to keep them from getting under my skin, but well you know them, that was not happening. I had JARVIS, Butterfingers, Dum-E, and You for my family. And yes, I know most of those listed are actually robots, but they are my family, they are here for me when no one else is."

Tony gathered his thoughts and began again. "Fury first came to me about the Avengers Initiative, you know. I was later listed as unstable and unreliable; just two things of many that I have been called before. Somehow, I still managed to be placed on the team, to be called when needed. I liked to think that I grow when life shoves a lesson down my throat.

"You know, father cares more about work and the old days…work your ass off till you forget to get his approval. Your parents die…become more independent. Betrayed by a supposed family…harden your heart against future intruders. The Love of your life almost dies…don't waste another second in being scared. Aliens attack Manhattan…no problem, you and your new friends' defeat the weird ass lizards back to the mother ship. Give it everything you got, even your life if you really have to. A Terrorist comes after you personally…fight like hell to rid the world of that evil freaky bastard and give yourself a clean slate."

Tony sighed and looked at them again, meeting their eyes one at a time. "I know I can be difficult and annoying at times, but I thought it was something that you would grow to love about me, because that it is just who I am. I thought you, you freaks of the Earth would understand that I am a freak of the Earth too, and maybe, just maybe I had found my place to fit in at last. Maybe, I would actually get that family thing that is all the rave in Tennessee."

Tony's thoughts traveled back to Harley, the little boy-mechanic that reminded Tony of himself.

There was a lull in the room before Steve got the courage to speak up. "Tony, you are our brother and friend. And the true brothers and friends fight and they mean and hurtful things to each other and _about_ each other. I would have given anything in my power to have traded spots with you, to spare you that pain. Just because we fight and we are stupid and have to reign in our tongues does not mean that you do not belong to this family. If anything you are the glue that keeps us together."

"Who else would help me play pranks and create mischief for Fury?" Clint asked. "You are the closest thing that I have to a brother and I'm an ass. We know this because we dyed Thor's hair pink."

Thor grimaced as he remembered that troublesome time. Tony smiled at the memory. "It is true. You are a strong comrade in battle and someone who I would be honored to watch my back. I have failed you as a friend and brother and I give you my word that I will do everything to make it up to you." Thor declared clasping Tony's arm.

"Stark, I do not apologize. You do play around when it is time to be serious and you are annoying. You are loud and obnoxious, and you annoy me. I will never have you another way. The rest of us are too serious and have a hard time to let go of our ledgers and be free for small moments at a time. You give us those moments. We have never thanked you for that, and I do thank you. But I do not apologize, because you should know better than to take anything we say about you serious when we are complaining. Only we can complain about you, anyone else tried will find themselves leaking blood in very uncomfortable places." All the men flinched as they tried to block out that mental image.

"Uh…thanks…I think." Tony laughed.

Bruce leaned forward onto his knees, "I have always been a patient, quiet and studious man before the incident. And then the Hulk was born and I…well I quit being a quiet and studious man. I became angry at the fact that so much is expected of me, so much fright and hate has been thrown my way, but you not so much. I get jealous of you, Tony. You are so free; you don't have people running in the other direction when you walk down the street. I'm jealous and wish that sometimes wish that I could act like you."

Tony sat back, "You're jealous of me? Seriously?"

"You have no idea how much." Bruce laughed.

The team for the first time in days relaxed their tensed bodies and stared at one another. Out of nowhere Tony busted out laughing causing the other members to laugh off their worries and guilt. They tried to breathe as they clutched their stomachs and tears rolled down their faces.

Tony looked Natasha, "Seriously, 'I do not apologize', you…don't ever change."

"What? What did I say?" Natasha laughed out between gasping for air.

* * *

Love it, hate it, enjoy it! Winter :)


End file.
